


nighttime daydreams

by DragonNinjaAri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/pseuds/DragonNinjaAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where there's no monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nighttime daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 6th, 2011. Short fic AU. Prompt: baby Winchesters in a world where Dean could tell Sam that there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

They move around a lot, because of John's job, and often times it's just Sam and Dean, eating dinner in a motel room and watching the half-broken TV, sleeping in the same bed in case their dad gets in late that night (which doesn't often happen).

But not this time, because John took them to Uncle Bobby's, and they can sleep in actual beds in separate rooms, enough room for Dean to stretch out and to kick if he wants to, even though Sam's the one who kicks in his sleep, not Dean; and it's good that they can sleep like that, because Uncle Bobby has insisted they get to bed early-- some friend of his is coming over tomorrow, a _lady_ and she's bringing her daughter, so they have to make sure to be up bright and early and greet the guests, even though Dean doesn't think any girl will be able to keep up with him and Sammy when they go exploring.

He's almost asleep when he hears a small creak and he sits up automatically, eyes wide as he looks around and peers into the darkness-- and in a second his feet are on the floor and he's walking into the room across the hall where Sam is, spying his brother half out of bed and looking sheepishly at him.

"I-I heard a noise, and--" But Dean walks over and rolls his eyes, muttering _oh Sammy_ , and pushing him back into bed, staying with him until his younger brother falls asleep and neither of them talk about the fact that he was the first to go to the other's room.


End file.
